One Last Kiss, Before You Go
by samanddan
Summary: Sequel to the Wedding. Jacob and Bella's last day together. Please RxR. Much thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who favored the Wedding story and added me an it to your list. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you guys. It's the way Jake and Bella ran around in my head and told me what to write down, their happy day. Please enjoy. Oh, and tell me if Jake seems too emo! This chapter was inspired by the Papa Roach song "Forever", because, to me, it fit JxB's relationship perfectly. **

**One Last Kiss, Before you Go.**

Jake and I began our decent down First Beach. The weather was too nice for Forks or La Push; sunny, hardly any fog, and it was warm outside. After last night, I couldn't sleep all that much. Not because of what happened, but because today was my last day with Jacob. I remember crying a little bit in Edward's arms; maybe that's when he put his shirt on me. He comforted me and was very respective towards my feelings for said werewolf. He understood the close bond that was extremely visible. Jacob was family, my brother, and loosing him was probably going to be like watching my sibling go off to war and not return. I shuddered at the thought. But, he wasn't going away; he would remain here with his pack brothers, protecting these tiny towns from any rouge vampires that might cause a few deaths here and there. He'd still be fighting with his friends, for his friends, for his life…

So I was wrong about yesterday, it wasn't my last human day; I had a feeling I'd end up here anyway. This wasn't a clean break; it wasn't going to heal easily. This break was messy, extremely messy. And no amount of morphine could help. No crutch nor brace. Not even words. Nope, nothing could help this break, it was beyond repair.

We walked down the beach, hand-in-hand, like many other times. Now his were a little bit cooler; something I'd expect from Edwards, not Jacobs. Unlike Edwards warmer hands last night, I didn't welcome Jake's. I looked up at him, his face was absolutely blank. Eyes half-mast and vacant. Oh no, I recognized that stare, and I hated it. It was the same zombie like stare I had when Edward left.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching into those dark pools to save the drowning person inside them. I pulled him out of the water slightly.

"Got some stuff on the brain lately Bella, don't worry about it." His response was just about as lifeless as his eyes seemed. It hurt me so much, the big hole in my chest started to come back. I wrapped my free hand around my torso and took a few deep breaths.

"Please don't lie to me Jacob, not today please," I begged, gripping his hand harder. I felt my grip loosen and I panicked. I glanced at his face to see those dead eyes crumpled a little on his left side by a limp half smile.

"You can see right threw me. I'm just real upset about you going Bells. I don't even know if we could send letters to each other. Not like those stupid little notes from a few months ago. Maybe that's a way we could keep in touch ya' know?" he swung our hands a little. I felt his hard hand start to tremble a little under mine. Or was that me? We got to our tree and sat down. It _was_ me. I broke out in tears, he soon followed.

"I…I guess we could do that. I don't see the harm." I chocked out, putting my head on his bare shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I allowed him to lay his head on mine. We stared at the horizon for a while trying to calm down. He really couldn't control it; he just kept bursting out and shaking. I've never seen him like this, or at all for that matter. I was really crushing him, and the more he bursted out, the less I wanted to do this to him. We both were loosing someone we cared for tremendously. He loved me and I loved him. If I choose him, he would imprint on me. We'd be like Emily and Sam; the puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. I'd be a wolf girl again. But with this ring on my finger, I'd forever be a vampire girl, a vampire myself. Sam, Embry, Quill, even Seth would think of me as an enemy instead of a friend to the pack. Jacob would never allow them to harm me, I knew that for certain.

My heart was aching inside of me. I wished I'd never feel this pain again once Edward returned, but it came back. And I felt it a little worse this time around. I had a ten pound weight dragging on my heart, and my sternum felt like it was going to push against my heart till that needle turned into a stake and was permanently rammed in.

My vision blurred as fresh new tears moved in. I bursted out when he finally calmed down.

"God Jake, why'd we have to get this damn close? This is so freakishly hard. I don't ever want to leave you. Well, leave you in so many pieces. I can't help pick them back up without hurting them more can I?"

"Bella, I think we both have too many missing pieces to complete the puzzle. So, good luck finding all of mine kiddo." He told me. "I never want to leave you either Bella, but if you're really going to go through with this, it's better off this way."

"But it's _so_ hard!" I reminded him through my horse, chopped up voice. Now I was the one crying the hardest. He kissed my hair and rubbed my shoulder.

"I know honey, I know. I want a picture of you, on of us from today. Lets end this on a happy note okay? And cry about it later." He sounded more hopeful then a prisoner on death row. I wiped my eyes nodding. "Okay, lets go find a camera and have some fun." he said getting up. I wrapped my arms around his torso and locked my fingers together. He wrapped his arms around me again as we walked back to my truck.

We were able to find a disposable camera—water proof too just incase—from a CVS and headed for the park.

We bought some ice cream and started walking around the outer edges of the park. The first photo he snapped was of me licking my vanilla flavored lump. I managed to smack it out of his hands and it took another picture of something as it hit the ground. I picked it up and snapped one of him laughing at me. He ran over to the ducks near the pond and startled them and watched them fly off. A few seconds later, they flew back to peck his head. He ran off and they followed him, I got a picture of the ducks attacking him, and a second of him running away.

"Why you," he grumbled coming back after seeing the camera leave my eye. He ran towards me and I dropped my ice cream and ran the other way. He caught up to me, of course, and picked me up by the waist to spin me like a rag doll.

"Jake!" I laughed out. The giggles came flooding out of my mouth quickly after. Somehow we got a picture of that too. He carried me over to the pond and dropped me in. I was sopping wet resurfacing as he snapped another photo of me. I flushed heavily and splashed him. I got out and whipped my hair his way, getting his face wet. The sprinklers came on and we ran over to it to run around like we were ten years younger. We were morons snapping random photos as we went along.

The kids' museum was close by and we rode over to it to play around, still getting pictures. The life sized board of a muscle man with a damsel sitting on his large bicep was our first victim. I put my head in the muscle man, making a face, and he put his face in the damsel doing the same. The owner was nice enough to take a picture for us. The corn maze was next. I tripped and fell a few times, his head popped out of the top so it was easy to spot him if we lost each other. The whole day after the beach was spent goofing off.

We ended up back at First Beach with more ice cream. He got a big blotch of chocolate on my nose and I put a big one of vanilla on his. Back on the tree trunk with the blotches on our nose was the last goofy photo we had and took. The sun began to set on our perfect day as we joked about attacking ducks and sprinklers.

"What a day," Jake breathed out rubbing my arm as I rested my head on his chest.

"Yeah. Lets go get these developed. I'll treat to dinner since you paid for the ice creams. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed. We watched the sun set, then headed back over to the CVS to drop it off at a one-hour-photo station then drove to a TGI Friday's in Port Angeles, I heard that song again. "My Immortal", I started to cry again a little, so did he. He understood what I did last night. After dinner, we got our pictures and flipped through them in the parking lot, laughing at ourselves.

The drive back to his house was eerie and considerably awkward. The rain returned as soon as we entered La Push and I realized the weather role on today. The sun—which I once considered Jake—was bright and warm, like our early days, before werewolves, and today. While after twilight, the rain came back, just like our harsh reality and truth. I gripped my sides again. He put the radio on the help the mood, that song, "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance was playing. The end was screaming at us, 'for all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me' played and he shut it off.

I pulled up slowly to his house, dug out a pen and our ice cream nose picture to write a note on the back.

Jacob,

This day was the most fun I've ever had; and the most funniest. It was the last day I was hoping for. It will forever stay close to my heart.

Please, we can't cry everything away. We could cry the oceans if we could. I'm glad you were my crutch and that you became one of the most important things in my life. You were my sun, the person who lifted the thick layer of fog off my eyes, and the person who stopped the nightmares and pain. Thank you. I've watched you grow in many ways and am very proud of you. Although I will never approve of putting yourself out there on the line, I'm still very proud of you. I'm glad I walked with you on First Beach that night to hear the story of the cold ones.

I love you Jacob and I'll write as much letters as I can, maybe I'll even stop by for a visit in Forks for Charlie so I won't cross the line. I'll find a way to get to you if I do. I know that special girl will catch your eye Jake.

It's always hard to say goodbye Jacob, but please, don't let this goodbye kill you. I'll always love you.

Bella

My clumsy scrawl of handwriting was legible and that made me smile. I looked over to him and saw another pen in his too big hand, scrawling something on the back of the double to the one I wrote on. It took him a few more minutes to finish up. When he did, he handed it to me and I handed mine to him. We divided up the copies, writing today's date on the back, and gave each other our piles. We got out of the cab into the pouring rain and ran up inside of the tiny red house. Billy was out fishing with Charlie so we had it to ourselves.

I hugged Jacob one last time and we both broke out again. He kissed me forehead and I kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Bella. Write to me as much as possible okay? I love you." He trembled out in a horse voice.

"I will Jake. I love you too." My voice was just as horse as his.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you so damn much." His whole body shook violently.

"I'm going to miss you too Jacob." I shook just as hard as he did.

"Bella?" he mumbled. I turned my head up to see him.

"Yeah Jake?"

"One last kiss, before you go. Please?" it faded into a low whisper. I looked at his raven black hair, soaked. His lengthy bangs attached to his forehead, eyes, cheekbones. He moved them for me. His dark eyes bored into mine; as hard as they were, every line was filled with soft, sweet hope. I wanted to cry. "Ask me Bella."

"Jacob," I chocked it in a low, horse voice. "will you kiss me? One last time?" I asked him. I saw one last single tear fall out with his sniff as he nodded and slowly put his lips to mine.

They were soft and warm, caressing in a way. I kissed back gently, our lips rocked back and forth slowly. He lovingly kissed my bottom and top lip, I did the same. He glided his hands to the back of my nape and I stopped them before he could reach it.

"Jake," I whispered. "No. I have to get back." It was ten at night and I had to get back to my new home.

"Okay. I understand." He murmured after we parted slowly. His breath was even and warm. I hugged him again, taking a wif of his woodsy smell.

"Goodbye Jacob Black." I whispered after kissing his cheek again.

"Goodbye Bella Swan." He whispered back after kissing mine, using my maiden name. I ran back out into the rain, getting a good look at the house, and into my truck to drive off.

By ten thirty, I was home, idly sitting in the mouth of the driveway that led to the garage, pouring my eyes out. Moments later, Edward was at my side. He picked me up and carried me to out room. When my eyes opened, I was laying on the bed, staring at him. He wiped my eyes and bought me into his chest.

I must've fallen asleep crying because I woke up looking at the window with Edward on the couch.

"Good morning," he whispered limply.

"Crap. I'm sorry you saw me like that again." I spoke rubbing my eyes sitting up. "I'm so sorry Edward. You know what happened,"

"I do."

"It was like his last request. I might never see him again." I tried to explain. I was a married woman and cheated on my _new _husband. Not only was I a horrible person, I was a cheater too. He must be disgusted with me. Kissing a werewolf after our wedding day. Ugh. "You don't hate me do you? You aren't disgusted with me?"

"No I'm not. Again, I wish you hadn't though. I couldn't hate you Bella. Not after everything we've been through. But, it's okay; it's hard, I understand. Do you still want to do this?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Of course, just give me my last human minutes," slugging out as I got off the huge bed.

"As many as you need." He nodded. I walked to the bathroom to wash up. I came out and saw my photos sprawled out on the bed covers.

"It looks like you had a very fun day." He commented flipping the pictures of the attacking ducks. "I would have loved to see him run like that."

"Hmmm. I'm glad it ended on a happy note." I agreed crawling back onto the bed. "They could've poked his eyes out."

"That wouldn't be oh so very bad," he commented lightly. I glared at him with anger and he apologized soon after. After flipping threw, his nostrils flared and his eyes shut tight.

"It has a note on the back and smells," he flicked it over to me and I flipped it over to read Jake's note.

Bella,

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Write to me until there isn't anymore paper okay?

You know how much I love you and how much you mean to me, so, be super careful okay? I know he'll take care of you, but still watch out for yourself. If I ever hear your klutzy yelp when falling, I'll be there to help you get back up. Metaphorically of course.

I can feel the clouds crowd over me, as I knew this day would come. The rain will never go away huh? It might go away when you come back.

Be careful and don't forget to write.

Please, spare the wolves too.

Love always,

Jacob

I felt the tears well up but the didn't break through as I put down the picture.

"You aren't crying?" he asked astonished. I knew he read it; I didn't want him to but he did.

"No, I think I got it all out last night. Believe me; we both did." I placed the picture in my back pocket and organized the rest to place next to the stereo system. On the bed once more, I lied flat on my back and he was on his side.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure? It'll hurt." He cautioned. I rolled over on my side to face him.

"You silly vampire, I've been through trackers, loosing you, werewolves, the Volturi, High School, newborns, a vengeful vampire, Alice, marriage, and saying goodbye to my best friend. What else could hurt more then those?" I asked him. I kept them in order from when we started our relationship to now. "I can handle it."

"But can you handle three days of burning fire? Outlive it."

"Is burning fire really all that more painful then not seeing you for over six months? And vise versa." I reminded him, tapping his nose at the end.

"All right," he stated in defeat. He crouched over me and started kissing me down to the base on the left side of my neck.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, are you ready to become a vampire? To embrace three days of pain on the way?" he double checked. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm more ready then you'll ever know." I assured him. While I felt the warm ecstasy flood my body again, I felt his lips kiss my throat a few more times.

"Love, I'm so sorry from what I'm about—"

"Just shut up and bite me Edward." I cut him off. My demanded was one I would never let him disobey. I felt his mouth open and heard a wolf cry out in the woods. My eyes shot open, knowing it was Jacob. Edward ignored it,

And obeyed.


	2. Five Years Later

**AN: I want to dedicate this final chapter to my good friends Brittney, and Kitty Kat. Thank you for reading over my obbsession and pointing stuff out. Thank you. Last Chapter to my Wedding/La Push story. POV's **_**do**_** jump, so tell me how I did. **

**Happy Twilight Tuesday guys! **

_**But my feelings for you are forever.**_

_**Five Years Later**_

_**JPOV**_

"Happy Birthday Jake!" people shouted on my 21st birthday anniversary. The whole pack was there, Sam, Quill, Embry, Seth, Paul, to name a few. Even Leah, ugh. Charlie was standing behind my Dad. Everyone was crammed in the tiny spaces.

"Aw jeez, thanks guys. Now get out." A low chuckle was barked as I tried to joke; I shook my head and walked forward. It's been five years since she went away to become a filthy leech. She only wrote about four times, once every year. That last day haunted me in my sleep, or whenever something reminded me of her. The pictures were still in my room. I got over the fact that she left a few months after that day. But during those few months of numbness, the guys—even Leah—were very respectful and left me alone for a while; leaving me at home to work on the Rabbit, chores, homework, etc. The bike collected dust.

I threw the keys on the table and walked towards the sink. I knew the guys wanted to take me out for my first legal drink in Port Angeles so I approached Sam slowly. He handed me a piece of cake while Embry came up and slapped my back.

"Finally legal!" he exclaimed. I glared at him while Charlie and Billy did to me. I saw Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey," Charlie interjected. "Who's the designated driver here?"

"Sam," I answered back. "Since he's the oldest."

"Good. Sam, you be careful with these boys you hear? I don't want to have to bring you in okay?"

"Got it sir. 'Sides, these boys are like my brothers, they're safe with me. I don't really drink anyway." He replied honestly. Sam didn't really approve of drinking, nor did he do it. He wants us in top shape. But for certain occasions, like birthdays, weddings, etc, he lets us. Charlie nodded his head with a limp half smile. Billy nodded gingerly at Sam and he returned it back. We'd all be fine tonight anyway, we'd just run home. Sam probably drove some of the guys here for Charlie's sake.

Quill pushed me towards the door and I grabbed me keys and ducked under the door into the mist. We drove out of site and to our half hidden lot. Everyone ran out, throwing behind their clothes, and disappeared into the woods. I threw my clothes on top of the Rabbit and turned myself over to the russet colored wolf inside me. I pushed forward into the shrubs. Five minutes later, Sam was in my head.

"Jake, we got two leeches coming this way. Start going east and we'll circle them." He ordered.

"Got it." I answered back. I changed my direction and went east. Seconds later, my nose began to burn with that too sweet smell; it sent shivers down my spine and flattened my ears. We closed in, I facing the leeches' backs, in a circle. I heard two low snarls from both of them; they looked ready to fight, but the one on the left lowered its guard. Was that chuckling I heard from it?

Then I was alone. The pack left me on my own to fight away two bloodsuckers.

"Guys! What the hell!?" I screamed in my head. No one responded. The clouds drifted out of the moons light and my mouth dropped. The one on the right turned to face me.

The brown hair that came to the end of its shoulder blade swayed gently with the wind and turn of its body. The light ivory skin, full lips, heart shaped face, and golden eyes turned to stare at me, welcoming me with open arms.

It was Bella.

Her chest moved up and down in a rhythm as her leech..._husband…_touched her shoulder. She looked at him with soft eyes, he nodded, and she began to approach me slowly.

**BPOV**

Jacob was within five feet of me. I could see that my hand was shaking as it reached towards him. His ears folded down and his head bent towards the ground as he backed up, whining.

"Jake," I whispered. I knew that if I were still human, I'd be sobbing. Edward was stiff behind me; his eyes screaming 'be careful'. I pushed it off and took one more slow step forward, he didn't back up this time.

"He wants to go change Bella," Edward spoke from behind me. Jacob growled at him. I nodded. "He wants to meet us back at the Rabbit so he can dress." Again, Jacob growled.

"Cut that out, Edward, Jacob. We'll meet you at the Rabbit." I told him.

"Such a child," Edward commented quickly under his breath.

"What?" he started to annoy me a little.

"He wants to race with you to see how fast you can go. Good luck beating her, she's pretty fast." He told me, then Jake. I smiled to Jake and nodded. He chocked out a barking laugh. I lined up with him, giggling, turned my head to his. He winked, at we were off. The wind ripped through my hair as I effortlessly pushed my legs forward. I'd gotten much better at running since five years ago. I avoided every tree with a simple sway in my weight or body. I could see the russet blur next to me start to catch up. I laughed at his speed and pushed forward even more. I thought I saw his eyes widen. The race took all of one minute tops. Edward was leaning against the hood, still as stone; face expressionless. Jacob caught up a few seconds later. I ran over to the Rabbit and tossed him the ball of cut off jeans and a dirty white t-shirt. He picked them up in his mouth and went into the woods, coming out a minute later.

"Damn Bells," he let out a low whistle after.

"I know. But I still can't beat Edward." I told him. Jake's breathing was a tad heavy. I'd forgotten what that was like; it wasn't necessary at all in this new life. Edward, of course, missed the sound of my heart beating when we kissed. But I allowed my chest to go up and down for him.

"Oh! Happy Birthday Jake." I said a little confused. I didn't forget it this time.

"You remembered. Thanks."

"Yup. According to you birth certificate you're…21. Oh legal huh?"

"Yeah. And according to you're birth certificate you're _suppose_ to be 23." Overly emphazising the word 'suppose'.

"Ha ha, very funny Jacob." I waved off going to stand next to Edward.

"So what 'cha doing back here? Certainly not on my account." He asked, staying a good ten feet away. I finally understood the smell issue from back then.

"We're visting Charlie," I answered, yanking out my brown colored contacts. Everytime we came here I had to put them in.

"He's at my house with Billy. Helped celebrate my birthday. Not going to say you won't get glared down of course." He informed us.

"Thanks," I said putting in the final one. "But we're going to wait at Charlie's." I flipped my head back up to catch Jacob's intent glare.

**JPOV**

I gaped when our eyes met. She looked exactly like I remembered, just paler. I managed to find my voice a few mintues later.

"So, what have you been up to?" that question was directly for Bella—she knew that. But _he_ answered instead.

"We just finished up with some friends in Denali. In a few months are whole family is moving to Portland." He answered; face still as blank as stone.

_Starting High School for the…Oh I'm sorry, I lost count after the first few hundred times leech._ I screamed in my head. I was one-hundred percent sure Bella couldn't read my mind, if she could, she would've in the woods.

"Yes. Thank you Jacob." He answered the thought. Eyes hard, jaw tightly closed. Bella looked at me, shruging it off.

"So, Jake, find any special girl? You haven't said anything about anyone in our last letter." a harmless question, with arms that wanted to lift the visible tension. It didn't. the bloodsucker and I were in a stare down.

_Yes, but sadly she's marred to a filthly_ _leech! _I screamed again. A snarl ripped through his chest, I laughed.

"Keep in mind dog, she's one of us too." He mocked. I breathed in and out deeply.

"One, Bella," I said her name.

"Really? Who? What's she look like? Someone I might know?" she buzzed happily.

"Her name's Charlotte. You wouldn't know her, she moved here last year. Five foot four, medium brown hair, ivory, blue eyes, tiny too. 'Minds me a bunch of you. Pretty clumsy too." I informed her. Charlotte was a girl who caught my eye as a new comer to La Push. She said she moved here from New Jersey to not only go to college, but to escape her hectic family.

"See, I knew a girl would catch your eye. Imprinted yet?"

"Nope not yet. I'm waiting till she turns twenty-one to."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, you guys should get going. Don't want to keep you much longer," I told both of them. They both started to vibrate a little because I was shaking. I squeezed my fist tighter, nails digging into my palm.

"Jake, are you okay? You're shaking." She asked taking a small step forward. I was still glaring at that _thing_ next to her. Neither of us blinked for a solid minute.

"Yep," he muttered shaking his head slowly with a smug, self gratifying smile. "All eternity."

"I'm going to head back Bells. The guys wanted to take me out and stuff. Keep in touch." I started walking backwards.

"Okay," voice limp. "See you later Jacob. I wish I could hug you, but, I don't think I could stand it much longer. The smell thing," she pointed to her nose a little. I nodded my head. She threw me one last loving glance and smile, then disapeared into the green.

I walked over to the Rabbit and threw my clothes back into the side window. The front smelled like her, like him, and it drove me crazy. My nose burned so much. I dashed back into the woods—in whatever direction—bursted, and ran as fast as I could.

"Jake are you okay?" Embry asked, sensing the tension.

"No," I answered sternly. "He's a stupid leech who took her away from me for all eternity. Stupid mother fu—"

"Jacob calm down." Sam half shouted sternly in my head. I pushed forward faster. "I understand you're mad but, just, walk it out." He had a stuggle finding the right words. I felt the brick wall he hit trying to find them.

"No Sam, you don't get it. As much as Emily means to you is and was how much Bella means to me. I'm in love with her. I would've imprinted on her if _he_ wan't involved. Tell me this Samuel, what if someone took Emily away from you? And were never allowed to see her again? What if her smell replused you? Instinctivly throwing your mind to want to rip, tear her apart? Or took her to another state where you couldn't see her? Wouldn't you want to rip his throat out? What if he _killed_ her?" I came to a harsh, low, hissing whisper at the end.

I heard a tree fall down in the distance.

"Damnit Jacob _**I**_ almost killed her!" he screamed back at me in a growl. "I understand you're mad Jake but please. Look at yourself! Do you think we enjoy seeing you in agony again after those first few months went by? We can all sense your hatred and tension but don't you think we feel it too? We all hate vampires as much as you do. Now just, calm down, walk it off, and—if you can—meet us back at the lot later. If not, see you tomorrow or something, just don't go to Canada again okay?" he asked. His authority ment little to me at this point. Bella was the most important thing to me at one point, and I won't let her star fade.

I drowned everyone else out by the sound of the ocean far off in the west, the crunching of leaves under my paws, the wind ripping through my fur, and my breathing.

I ran for hours on end.

The sun probably went down three of them again. I ended up on First Beach, only to turn around and run the other way. For a few seconds, I saw _our_ tree, and her on it. Waving a welcoming hand my way to come and join her. When I got closer to the Rabbit, I smelled that too sweet scent.

She was there.

Again, she tossed me my clothes and I changed to come back out to see her perched on the hood of my car. She looked like she could cry; half closed eyes, hunched over, and a pouty frown.

"Hey Bells," I whispered sitting on the ground.

**BPOV**

I took some time to analyze him thoroughly. His muscle arms noticeably smaller, same with his chest and torso. His eyes lost that luminance, hair a bit lighter. His smell burnt my nose, I pushed that aside, not breathing. I tied my hair back, drooping my legs over the edge. Setting my hands on the other side of each.

"Hey Jake," it sounded limp, dead. I slouched a little bit more, hunching my shoulders. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'd appreciate more letters but no, I'm not mad. Part of me wants to rip and tear, while the other is just happy and excited to see you. I'm at war with the other side, the rip one." He murmured, twiddling with some grass, looking down at it.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you," again, I'd be sobbing. But instead, I dug my face into my hands.

"Don't be, I should've been more prepared that's all. I wasn't fully ready to let you go so," I heard the limp half smile in his voice.

"He feels sympathy for you sometimes. He knows what you're going through, and what you're feeling. When he thought I'd died. I know it too, I've felt it. I remembering being in a zombie like trance when I lost him for those few months. You saw me. I remember feeling the hole in my chest, with sharp edges that cut and stung so much. And feeling like I'm going to fall apart unless I hold myself together. And that thick layer of fog covering my eyes. I remember." I rubbed my eyes through my explanation, sniffing at the end to uncover them. He was looking back at me, same half mast eyes as mine.

"Yeah, I had that too, just worst. Every part of me, even the wolf part, were numb. I felt tired all the time, couldn't taste a thing, didn't eat, nightmares every night. Even during two hour naps. The guys were very respectful and left me alone for a while. I lived in my room too." He sounded so dead, like he did at the Reception. I wanted to run over and hug him to death, but my scent might cause him to react in a negative way.

"I'm so sorry Jake," I mumbled out again. We were both still in the small lot. For a few minutes, he stared at me with vacant eyes.

"Bella," he started looking down, my head snapped up to see him. He moved a little closer by about three feet and was on his feet. He threw his arms down in defeat of something, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to form it. His eyebrows were down slightly, eyes a little wide with confusion, and mouth slightly ajar. Like he was talking, or arguing with himself. He wasn't shaking this time.

"Hey, you're not shaking," it sounded more like a confusing statement then a fact.

"Huh, yeah I've gotten a whole bunch better with my temper. Uh, do you mind getting off the Rabbit?" he added with a slight flare in his nose.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," getting off the hood and walked over to the bolder coming out of the ground. I perched myself on it with my legs crossed.

"You guys shouldn't have come this way, you're crossing the line." He alerted me.

"We're just passing through Jake. We'll be one once we're done here." I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. He nodded his head and took my spot on the car.

"So," I began, I took a swallow. "Do you really want to really want to rip me apart?" my voice lost tone at the end, fading in a horse whisper. He pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his eyes with those two fingers.

"No," he muttered lightly, looking at me with a glum smile and half closed eyes. "I want to rip _him_ apart. Sorry Bells. I couldn't stand it back then and I don't think I could take it now." He whispered too. I remembered something from the Reception that was left unanswered.

"Hey do you remember the Reception?" I asked him. "I mean, aside from all the crying we did."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember that dance we had, before you left. And Edward just answered 'true'? What did he answer?" I asked. He looked astonished from the memory.

"Oh wow, uh, I told him, since you can dance with her for all eternity." He answered. I finally got what Edward meant before by, 'yep, all eternity'. My mouth opened, appalled.

"Bells?"

"OH! I am going to…I don't even know yet!" I screamed out. That was cruel to do to Jake.

"What?"

"He. Was. So. CRUEL! He shouldn't have said that to you! OH!"

"Uh Bells, we were expecting a sunny day in La Push, with no thunder. So you guys might want to jet." He informed me. I looked at the sky and saw the rising reddish orange light.

"Damn," I hissed. "Jake, I'll write to you as soon as I get to Portland. I'm so, sorry. So very, very sorry. For everything. I still love you." It was true, I did. But Edward left a more noticeable dent in my heart; one that wasn't shaped like a hand, but one like this ring.

"I love you too Bells. I'll hold on to that letter," it was a promise. He tensed up as Edward casually walked up to my left, resting his hand on my shoulder, I nodded. I blew Jake an air kiss, he pretended to catch it and stick it to his cheek, then heart.

**JPOV**

She shook in a small giggle; her smile haunting me. We sat there, vampires and a werewolf, for an immeasurable moment. After a blink, they were gone.

And I was alone.

I bursted out again, feeling the tears of eternal betrayal cup the brim of my eyes and ran in any direction.

Howling out in pain.

_Dry your tears; it is time to let you go. _

_One last kiss. _


End file.
